Sempiterno
by Ivorosy
Summary: Si me vieras como estoy ahora, viejo, desgastado, con un alma herida y una memoria en decaída, ¿seguirías amándome?...Quizá, quizá así sería. Sólo pido verte una vez más, sólo una más. —Y yo, mi amado Lír, no tengo otro destino más que el de sufrir hasta que el tiempo desaparezca, hasta que el cielo se vuelva mar y el mar tierra.


**Aclaraciones & Advertencias:** Los personajes y mundo no me pertenecen, son del buen Peter S. Beagle. Basados en sus escritos "El último unicornio" y su epílogo "Dos corazones", por lo que hay spoilers y posiblemente si no han leído éstos, mucho no le entiendan. Muy OoC y muy cursi, ustedes disculpen pero estos dos me inspiran muchas cosas.

 **Palabras:** 767 aprox.

* * *

•O•

 **SEMPITERNO**

•O•

* * *

 _Para todo aquello que nunca pudo ser…Ni será…_

* * *

• • •

* * *

¿Qué fue del rey Lír? ¿Qué destino fue el suyo luego de perder aquello que más amó en el mundo?

Los días pasan, pero, ¿realmente pasan? Para esos profundos ojos azules, el tiempo pareció detenerse, mermar. El tiempo ya no es tiempo, las cosas suceden, pasan. Las personas van, vienen; el sol sale, se oculta; la luna crece, decrece; las estaciones cambian, primavera, verano, otoño, invierno…Su piel se arruga, su espalda se joroba, la vista le falla, la consciencia le traiciona, la memoria decae. Sin embargo y aunque claramente las cosas siguen su curso, a Lír el tiempo le ha parecido tan surrealista.

Y se ha quedado, se ha estancado en un recuerdo, en un lejano recuerdo que al mismo tiempo es tan nítido, tan fresco: un cabello blanco, crin blanca; albina piel, albino pelaje; grácil figura, gráciles movimientos; ojos profundos y tristes que reflejan a su vez belleza infinita, todo eso se reduce a una palabra, un nombre. Pero no lo dirá. Hoy no.

Sentando, apesadumbrado en su modesto trono. Sí, observa los días y las noches suceder y mirando sin mirar a ningún punto fijo en especial, medita. Así es, razona, ha intentado pese a todo seguir adelante, hizo de todo, fue un buen rey un verdadero héroe, ¿Está satisfecho con ello? Lo está. A pesar de todo, piensa, no le fue tan mal.

Claro, el tiempo pasa, el tiempo se lleva muchas cosas, materiales, inmateriales, tangibles, intangibles…Se ha llevado su juventud, poco a poco su cordura…Pero no se ha llevado el recuerdo de ella…A ella todavía no.

Cuando despierta y se levanta del lecho, se dirige a lavarse el rostro y se admira en su gran espejo plateado. El cristal ya no refleja a un joven gallardo de brillantes ojos azules y áureo cabello, ahí sólo hay un anciano, de ojos opacos y cabello cano. Se frota las ásperas y arrugadas manos húmedas, sonríe apacible.

«Hoy no es diferente a ayer » se dice «Claro que no, porque hoy también pienso en ti. ¿Sabes? Últimamente me he hecho mucho esta pregunta, y me pregunto si seguirás amándome… Si me vieras como estoy ahora, viejo, desgastado, con un alma herida y una memoria en decaída, ¿seguirías amándome?...Quizá, quizá así sería. Aún te escribo poesía, mi querida _Amalthea_ , versos que jamás serán leídos por ti. Pero qué importa, ya se ha hecho costumbre, igual disfruto escribiéndolos incluso sabiendo que jamás fui un maestro de las rimas…»

El Rey Lír ya se ha vestido y está preparado para otro día de gobierno. Papeles que leer y firmar, dinero que administrar, problemas de pueblos que atender (apenas resolvió en enviar a un caballero a combatir a un grifo) pues, aunque odie admitirlo, se siente cansado para ocuparse él mismo, ya no es como en antaño... El antaño, suspira. Los ojos profundamente tristes y que reflejan una belleza infinita aparecen claros en su cabeza. Tiene el moflete derecho recargado en su enorme mano rugosa y seca.

« Sólo pido verte una vez más, sólo una más. Y te juro, mi preciosa Amalthea, que podré morirme en paz. De no ser así, que infeliz mi vida, que triste caso sería...»

Ah, sí ¡Cómo la piensa, cómo la rememora!…Y sabe, que el tiempo sólo se llevará el recuerdo de ella cuando también se lo lleve a él. Hasta entonces, sólo hasta entonces.

Ama lo que ama, no lo dejará de hacer.

 _«Ha sido y es hermoso amarte, pero también ha sido y sigue siendo muy doloroso, mi preciosa Amalthea.»_

* * *

 **(• • • )**

* * *

¡Qué grata muerte! ¡Qué hermosa última vista! Morir yéndote con la imagen de lo que más has amado en vida. Se ha ido con una bella y débil sonrisa, con un brillo espectacular en los ojos (que como estrellas fugaces, poderoso fue el brillo pero bastante efímero).

«Ya eres libre, mi querido Lír » la unicornio posa a su lado, admira el pálido y viejo rostro, sin vida. Y ahí están de nuevo esos tristes, tristes ojos.

 _«Honrosa y grata fue tu muerte, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, ya eres libre…_ _Y yo, mi amado Lír, no tengo otro destino más que el de sufrir hasta que el tiempo desaparezca, hasta que el cielo se vuelva mar y el mar tierra. Inconsolable me es tu muerte, aún más que cuando te hallabas con vida…Pero, tanto te amo que con un dolor semejante al hierro atravesando la carne, te dejo partir. Una parte de mi se consuela, al menos ya eres libre de aflicción, pero yo, querido mío, yo no._ _»_

 **-O-**

 **Sempiterno**

Que durará siempre; que, habiendo tenido principio, no tendrá fin.

 **-O-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NA:** ¿Yujú? ¿Alguien leyó esto? De ser así, gracias por su tiempo.

Lunes, 12 de septiembre, 2016.


End file.
